The invention relates to a massaging appliance with an essentially cylindrical piece, with a wall or shell made of rubber elastic material and with a drive unit for generating movement on the end piece. Such massaging appliance for insertion into body cavities, e.g. the vagina, are known in the art (e.g. EP 0 472 965 A1).
It is an object of the present invention is to present a massaging appliance with an innovative effect.